1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multilayer ceramic electronic component, and more particularly relates to a method for manufacturing a multilayer ceramic electronic component, which laminates ceramic green sheets supported by carrier films, and also relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for manufacturing a multilayer ceramic electronic component, for example, a method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-231996 has been known. In this method, in order to prevent displacement between layers laminated to each other, a good quality paper having a rough surface is placed on a lamination support table, and ceramic green sheets supported by carrier films are then laminated to each other.
However, in this manufacturing method, since surfaces of the ceramic green sheets are flat and smooth, the adhesion between the good quality paper and a first-layer ceramic green sheet is not good enough. Hence, after the first-layer ceramic green sheet is laminated, when a carrier film supporting the above ceramic green sheet is peeled off, the high quality paper and the first-layer ceramic green sheet are peeled away from each other, and as a result, bubble trapping may occur between the high quality paper and the first-layer ceramic green sheet in some cases. The bubble trapping is a phenomenon in which air is trapped between sheets. As a result, since a location at which air is trapped rises, a ceramic green sheet and/or an internal electrode to be laminated on the above-described location is deformed, and there have been problems of short-circuiting defects and the like.